Confessions of a Teenage Witch
by Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas
Summary: Hermione and Ron go the ball. They suddenly appear in some other place. Hermione confesses her love to Ron. Ron feels the same way. A real romance story. Lots of fluff.
1. The Ball

This is my first story, so it may not be too good. The next chapter will definitely be better.  
  
Chp. 1  
  
Hermione walked down the hall to the Gryffindor Common room. Inside, Harry was talking to Ron.  
  
"Ron, just ask her. Come on! You know you like... Hermione! What are you doing here?"  
  
Ron swooped around and turned to Hermione, blushing. He walked away and said, "See you later Harry."  
  
Ginny walked in. She dragged Hermione to the Girls Common room. He didn't even look at me. Does he hate me? Why is he ignoring me? Thoughts pierced Hermione mind.  
  
"Has anyone asked you to the ball yet? I heard everyone's got a date," Ginny asked her. "No, not yet, has anyone asked you," Hermione asked. I can bet a million dollars who asked her. It was... "Harry," Ginny replied. I knew it. "Anyways," Ginny continued, "He says he is sorry he didn't really notice I liked him till 6th year. You know, my 5th year. So...I think Ron wants to ask you. But he thinks you hate him. So, would you say yes?"  
  
Duh. What else would I say? But that wasn't her reply. "I don't know. Maybe he won't ask me," Hermione replied. They walked down to make it to Potions.  
  
Sorry if it's short. I promise to write more in the next week. Please tell me if its good. 


	2. Stealing Glances

A/N: Thanks for those of you who reviewed. You really inspired me to go on!  
  
Chp. 2  
  
Hermione sat down in a chair, in Potions, next to Harry and Ron. He sure changed over the summer. He is really...  
  
"Ms. Granger, pay attention! So, what potion are we making today," Professor Snape asked. "Umm, we're making...umm..." Hermione started. "10 pts from Gryffindor...for not paying attention!"  
  
Ron and Harry glanced at Hermione. This was one of the few times Hermione didn't pay attention in class. I wonder what Hermione was doing? Why didn't she pay attention? Harry was thinking the same thing. Potions went on as usual, Snape getting mad at the Gryffindors, taking away points, yelling at them. When class was over, they walked down the stairs to the Great Hall. They sat down at their usual tables. But Hermione sat over by Ginny, avoiding Ron.  
  
Hermione was lost in her thoughts. She normally sat by them. Instead, she pushed Ginny away from them, and asked her to sit farther away. Hermione had noticed she had been staring at Ron lately. She didn't want to risk being so close that he catches her in the middle of staring. Ginny started chattering away about her Transfiguration class. Hermione nodded and ate. She didn't dare look up in case her eyes snapped back to Ron.  
  
Ron had been staring at Hermione lately as well. He was too afraid of his feelings to ask Hermione to the dance.  
  
Hermione went over their last reunion alone with Ron. He had stared at the ground a lot, and mumbled more than usual. He kept avoiding her face. Not wanting to gape at her. He probably doesn't like me. He probably thinks I ugly, or too smart, or too bossy, or...something. He's never going to ask me to the ball. She dared to glance at him only for a moment. He won't see. As she started to look at him, but at she did, Ron snapped his face down, turning away. Hermione felt hurt, though she didn't know why. She wanted to run up to her bed, and cry in her pillow. I knew he hated me!  
  
She got up quickly and walked away, going back up to the common room. As she got out of sight, she started to run, her eyes starting to water. By the time she reached the Girls Room, her eyes were spilling out water, and she plopped onto her bed and stuffed her face into her pillow.  
  
I wish...I wish he felt the same way as me. I wish we could be alone so I could tell him how I feel. But...that's never going to happen.  
  
She sat in bed, crying, wishing, and hoping.  
  
A/N: I hope this is longer than the last one. Please review! I hope you like it! 


	3. Day By Day

A/N: I hope this one is better than the last. I'm trying to make it longer.  
  
Chp. 3  
  
Ginny walked into the Girls Dormitory. She saw Hermione lying there, crying. She decided to leave Hermione alone for a while. She walked back down to the common room, and saw Harry and Ron standing there. They had blank looks on their faces.  
  
"What's wrong with Hermione? Why didn't she want to sit with us," Harry was the first to ask. Ron stared ahead blankly, at the stairs. Then he turned to his sister and asked, "Did you get in an argument or something?" "Listen Ron, even I don't know what's wrong with her. Why don't you ask her?"  
  
The next day, Hermione walked down the stairs, and got her books ready. Every Saturday morning, she got started on her homework. But today, she didn't feel like it. Her mind was very confused.  
  
Everywhere Ron went, Hermione avoided. Day by day, Ron tried to go near enough to ask her a question. Hermione never found out what it was. She would walk away, or pretend not to hear them. Especially when the subject of the ball came up.  
  
"Ron, you have to ask her now! The ball is in two days!" Harry and Ginny pushed Ron, but he was too quiet. Lately, he had been as quiet as Hermione. He too had been thinking of his feelings. Unfortunately, he didn't have the nerve to ask anyone to the dance. He knew whom he wanted to ask. So did practically everyone else. But every day, she had ignored him.  
  
Ron soon gave up. It was the day of the ball. Though the whole house knew only Hermione and Ron were dateless, she forced herself not to see it. She sat in bed the morning of the ball.  
  
Only 9 more hours till the ball. Only 6 and a half hour till the ball. On and on she went, counting the hours she spent dateless until the ball. She knew that eventually she would have to come down. But why not stall a little longer?  
  
Around half an hour before the ball, Hermione walked around outside, on the grounds. She sat in silence under the shadows of the trees. 


	4. Confessions

A/N: I hope that everyone will like this chapter. I am combining chapters 4 and 5, so that it will be longer.  
  
Chp. 4  
  
Ron, Harry and Ginny walked out of the common room. Ginny was all dressed up, and Harry was too. They were excited about their first ball together. Ron headed the other way, as Harry and Ginny descended the steps to the Great Hall. Ron walked down the Grand Staircase, outside to the Hogwarts Grounds.  
  
Hermione sat under the tree, sulking in the dark. Tears poured out of her eyes. Her face was red, and she was wearing the dress robes she had bought earlier in the year, expecting to be asked by somebody to the dance. Hermione turned to the lake. She watched the water glisten in the moonlight. As she focused on the lake, she didn't hear footsteps coming up behind her.  
  
"'Mione? What are you doing out here? Don't you want to be in the dance?" Hermione jumped in fright at the sound of hearing a voice. She turned around, and wiped the tears off her face. She saw Ron, and sort of smiled and frowned at the same time.  
  
"Listen, Ron, I sorry I've been avoiding you. I've just been a little; well, a little c-confused lately. Maybe I should have said something," Hermione stuttered quietly. "Hermione, do, do, you just want to take a walk around the grounds," Ron asked as he stared at the ground.  
  
Couples were starting to come outside. They wanted some romantic time outside, by the lake.  
  
"S-Sure," Hermione muttered, as she quickly got up.  
  
They started walking towards Hagrid's hut. They didn't talk much, but looked at the ground. When Ron looked up, he saw that they definitely weren't at Hogwarts anymore.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, look. Where are we? I'm not even sure if we're in the wizarding world anymore?" Hermione snapped her head up, and saw that the lake they were standing next to was different. They halted, and saw that the water was different as well. It was so clear, you could see to the bottom of the lake, and there was definitely no giant squid in there. The water was very shallow to start with.  
  
"Ron, where did the castle go," Hermione asked in fear. They swooped around and looked back. There was no sign of the castle, or the castles flags. They turned back around, and there was no Forbidden Forest, or Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Where are we," Hermione asked herself. She sat down on a bench, and thought hard. "We-we need a plan, to find out where we are." Ron sat down beside her and looked up at the sky. A blinking red and green light flashed in the middle of it.  
  
"'Mione, what's that..." But Hermione cut him off when she saw it as well. "It's just an ordinary Muggle plane. Don't worry."  
  
Ron turned to her and smiled. She smiled back, but quickly looked away. They both looked away from each other, but when Ron put his hand on the bench, the spot was already taken. They both jumped at being so close. Hermione looked up, and grabbed his hand. They stared up at the stars together.  
  
A strong wind blew towards them, and Ron could see Hermione shivering. He wrapped his arm around her, and they turned their faces towards each other.  
  
"Look, Ron, there's something I've needed to know for a long time. B-but," Hermione stuttered as she said it, "First, I need to tell you something. I- I, I l-lo-lov-love, you. There I said it. But you probably hate me." Hermione stood up, and turned away, tears starting to come out again. "Hermione, I-I love you too." Ron walked toward her, and grabbed her hand again. Hermione looked up and smiled. They sat back down, and Hermione layed her head on Ron's shoulder.  
  
From behind a tree, Ginny's face peeked out at the two lovebirds. She giggled slightly, and turned to Harry, whose face was turning red from holding in his laughter. "Told you it would work," Ginny whispered to Harry with a sly smile on her face. "Yeah, they just needed a little push to get them to spit out the truth," Harry said with his own smile on his face. "I just have one more thing to do before we go back to the dance," Ginny told Harry.  
  
Ginny took her wand out of her robe pocket. She whispered some words under her breath. Then Harry grabbed on to her waist. "Hold on," Harry said. Then he disapparated back to the castle.  
  
Hermione sat next to Ron. Then, they heard a slight music. Hermione turned to look around. They couldn't find the source of the music.  
  
"Want to dance," Ron asked Hermione. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as Ron did the same around her waist. But as they stepped closer together, they started to float up.  
  
Ginny had made two spells in one. One to was to make music, and the other was to make them float.  
  
Hermione moved her head to Ron's shoulder. She closed her eyes. Then, she looked up at Ron's face. They moved their faces closer. They engaged in a long, passionate kiss, that they had been longing for, for over 6 years.  
  
Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch of the common room late that night. They slept on each other's shoulders.  
  
As Harry and Ginny walked in, Ginny giggled, and cast a shielding spell around them so others would not bother them and make fun of them.  
  
In the morning, Hermione sat up and looked around. Then, she remembered the ball that was the night before. She turned to Ron, and he started stirring. He looked at Hermione, and smiled. They got up, and went to their dormitories to change.  
  
Ginny and Harry turned to each other and smiled. They had gotten their best friends together. They reached their hands, and walked down to the great hall. 


End file.
